In recent years, in the mechanical field, so-called fiber-reinforced resin molded products containing a thermoplastic resin and carbon fibers have received attention. These fiber-reinforced resin molded products are excellent in mechanical properties due to the carbon fibers dispersed in the thermoplastic resin and thus have received attention as structural members for automobiles and the like.
Patent Document 1 discloses a fiber-reinforced resin molded product using a thermoplastic resin, and discloses a method of manufacturing a press-molded product by cold-pressing a thermoplastic resin containing a polyamide 6 resin and carbon fibers.
On the other hand, as the thermoplastic resin contained in the fiber-reinforced resin molded product, a technique that uses a polymer alloy component, for example, a polymer alloy component of a polyamide-based resin and a polyarylene ether-based resin is known. A polyamide resin is a thermoplastic resin having features such as excellent mechanical strength, solvent resistance, and processability. In addition, a polyarylene ether-based resin is a thermoplastic resin which is excellent in various properties such as mechanical properties, heat resistance, cold resistance, and dimensional stability.
As the fiber-reinforced resin molded product using such thermoplastic resins, for example, Patent Document 2 proposes a technique for improving rigidity by adding an inorganic filler to an alloy of polyamide and polyphenylene ether for an exterior material. Likewise, Patent Document 3 proposes a thermoplastic resin which consists of a polyphenylene ether resin, a polyamide resin, and inorganic fibers and is excellent in fluidity, rigidity, and strength.